Adiemus
by kitzykat
Summary: I bring to the sky, the unusual song, the repetition song. For the legendary fight, a love approached. Saraband, song of the plains. You children, children of Dannu, breathe air, and sing song tunes. Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance, Tragedy, Suspense, and Spiritual
1. In Caelum Fero

**Adiemus** \- _watch?v=UX_4aHwYzM_

* * *

You walk along side your mentor. Always thought of him as your father, really. But you didn't think he really understood how much you loved to be around him. If you could, you'd want to grow up just like him. Taking a large sigh you gently ask,

"Sir Meta Knight, can we please take a snack break?" You weren't that hungry, but you could eat. The real reason was mostly the fact that the wound on your side had opened again and was very sore. You didn't like admitting weakness though because that's not what Meta Knight would do. You didn't want to seem like a little baby in his eyes. His pace slowed, but he kept on.

"Let us find the appropriate resting spot. We might as well redress your wound while we are at it." _Well apparently he can read minds… I guess I'll make a notation of that for future reference!_ You smile and inhale slowly, appreciating his wise understanding.

"Thank you, Sir Meta Knight." Not five minutes later, he slows his pace down next to you and begins to survey the small clearing. He walks over to a log and sets the pack of supplies he was carrying next to it. You follow him and do the same. You place your hand on the wound at your side, slowly adding pressure with your hand as to stop some of the bleeding before its redressed. You have to turn away; otherwise, he would have seen your pained expression and bared teeth. _Gosh, this hurts!_ You exasperatedly sigh, but quietly since you feel as though you've already complained enough as it is. You look back around to see Meta Knight had already gotten the supplies necessary for redressing. He sits the things on the log and holds out his hand.

"Here;" it was a red apple. You precariously take the apple from his hand and gaze mystically at it. He always seems to surprise with random acts of kindness. Of course this wasn't random, because you asked him for a snack break. Nonetheless you felt very gratuitous; that really raised your spirits.

"Thank you, Sir Meta Knight," You said softly, but fervorous. You set down the apple momentarily so that you could remove the dressing covering the wound, but before you take it all the way off, you close your eyes; seeing blood made you queasy.

You thought it odd that a born warrior could be so sensitive to an obvious repercussion of wars. Nonetheless, it was the way that seeing things like that made you feel; you didn't care if it wasn't brave, those things were just not good and you liked to stay away from them. You peeked open an eye just a little bit so that you could grab the apple and start eating a little bit of it. As you were doing so, Meta Knight had taken the used dressing and gauze and set it aside to be disposed of later. You didn't really want to look but you opened your eyes anyways, as to ask him a question. "Hey Sir Meta Knight, whadd'ya think about chestnuts?" He looked up at you for a moment for continuing his focus back on redressing your wound.

"I do not have a preference." You still held the apple in your hand but it was rude to eat while in the middle of a conversation, so you began to roll it around in the palm of your hand a little.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never had chestnuts!"

"I don't believe I have." He began to finish up with the redressing and took the wrapping gauze off the log you were sitting on. You had stopped talking because what else was there to say. He wasn't a very easy guy to talk to anyhow, but you never gave up on a little conversation here and there. He then finished wrapping the gauze all the way and looked at you. "Does it feel alright?" You nodded enthusiastically and emitted a loud,

"Mmm-hmm!" You looked down at the apple, still not really that hungry. Why was it so unappetizing?

He sat down on the log beside you and simply stayed there. "I think you should try chestnuts. Or you could try walnuts." You sort of turned toward him and asked, "Have you ever had walnuts? Walnuts are cool!" You smiled, but like always, you realized how annoying you were being and let the topic fall before you raised it up a bunch. He turned toward you a little bit and said softly,

"I have had walnuts. They are rather cool." You didn't think you could have grinned any wider than that! You turned your entire body toward him and he looked toward you.

"We should find some!" Clenching your fists out of excitement you persistently waited for a reply.

"That would be beneficial to the both of us." A little humor was heard in his voice, which was way past rare! "Although you must eat first; you need energy if we are to travel for the rest of the night."

"I understand." You yawned for a few seconds and then looked at the apple. Polishing it a little with the side of your hand, you then took a bite out of it. Once that bite entered your mouth, you felt like you were about to gag. You wanted to eat it but at the same time you felt like you were going to throw up. Letting it sit in your mouth a little you tried to calm yourself down a little before attempting to chew it up.

Too late. You jumped off the log and ran over to behind a tree where Meta Knight couldn't see you. You spit the apple out and not shortly after threw all of your previous meals up. Spitting repeatedly didn't do any good to get the wretched taste out of your mouth. You shuddered, feeling queasy. Dizzy-ness had taken over your vision, and if you had anything else in your stomach, you were pretty sure you would have thrown that up too. It was then you realized how exhausted you were.

Breathing heavily, you managed to get the vertigo you were experiencing to a minimum. If you could just get back over to the log and sit down. Letting go of the tree you began to walk back, but all of the symptoms you were attempting to get under control before, came back all at once. You fell on the ground and decided it was best to lay there for a few moments.

Rolling over on your back you saw Meta Knight approach with something in his hand. He kneeled down next to you and then put something cold and wet on your forehead. You opened your eyes to look into his.

"What are the symptoms?" You attempted to prop yourself up on both elbows to reply, but he placed a gloved hand on your chest and made you lay back down. "Tell me every symptom you have had, and since you have had it. It will help me pinpoint the illness you may have faster." You blinked groggily and thought about it for a few moments before replying.

"I think… I had yesterday, um like… We were walking yesterday-an I felt like I didn't wanna eat anything." The reply was awfully sluggish and it was inappropriate to use such terrible manners in front of a knight of his authority, but right now you really could care less. He continued to listen though, unperturbed by the fact you were using such grody dialect. You looked at him with half-open eyes, "All my symptoms are fatigue, lack of appetite, dizziness and vertigo, the throw up thing, I feel hot a lot and I think that's just cause we're outside, not inside, but I dunno." He looked inquisitive, and then knelt down next to you.

"Are you able to stand?" You thought about it for a moment and then tried to prop yourself up on your elbows again, this time he didn't prevent it. Inhaling sharply so as to deter any of the previous symptoms from returning, you began to try and stand. Eyes closed and focusing on nothing, thinking about sickness usually made it come faster to you.

"I feel bad." You whined, not wanting to complain but there was no lying about how you felt.

"There are a few medical supplies in the bags. Accompany me to them so that we can find something to prevent any other issues from arising."

"Okaaay." You nearly whispered, grabbing the wet washcloth from your head you began to follow him. Bad idea; right when you took your third step your stomach lurked toward the heavens. Heaving, you didn't want to fall over again, so you bent over and gagged at nothing.

Awful pained noises escaped your throat and the wound was hurting more. Not to mention all of this was really stressing you out. You made a face as to start crying, you felt so bad, but an arm placed under your shoulder reassured you. Meta Knight helped you walk over to the log where the bags and the single-bitten apple laid.

Taking a deep breath, you sat on the log and closed your eyes as you focused on the sound of bags being unzipped and supplies being shuffled through. You began to have a twinge of guilt over the ruined apple. You peeked open an eye to cast a glance at it laying there amongst some twigs and leaves. It was a perfectly good apple and it went completely to waste. Why were you always the one to make such a stupid mistake?

Meta Knight walked over to you, and with the one eye still open, you saw he had something in his hand. You then opened both eyes tiredly and saw that it was a tube of mostly blue liquid; some of it had thinned out and settled on the bottom as an orange color. He took the cork off and gestured for you to take it from him.

"This will ease most of your symptoms until I can properly place what you have." You took it and placed it on your lips. Letting a little trickle into your mouth, you were expecting it to taste like the terrible medicine you had back at Dr. Yabui's. Instead it tasted like… watermelons. You could really go for a watermelon right now; well, more like you could really go for one if you weren't sick. Maybe Meta Knight thought ahead and packed only watermelon-flavored items in the supplies so as to accommodate you.

You lick your lips and hand the empty tube back to Meta Knight. He placed the tube in one of the pockets and then took a seat beside you on the log. You still felt terrible about the apple, and you wouldn't stop thinking about it until you apologized.

"Sir Meta Knight?" You saw him turn his head a little bit towards you as a silent response. "I'm real sorry about the apple. Please forgive me for wasting it." You looked at the ground in shame of what you had done.

"It is nothing," Came the only response. He waited a few moments before continuing the thought. "The medicine should have helped with the nausea by now. Would you like to try something else to eat?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." You weren't even hungry before, and you still felt bad about that apple. Yes it was possible to get more food, but if this was an extreme case, then food would be the most valuable asset right next to shelter. Blinking tiredly, you ask him, "Do we have to go on anymore today?" You looked toward him for an answer with a very exhausted expression. He looked up at what little sky that shown through the treetops. He gave a calculating look and then replied with,

"We may set up camp here. We can continue what is left of the journey tomorrow." With that being said, you stepped off the log and walked over to the pack that you were carrying before. You took out a blue, starry blanket and a small pillow and walked over to a newly lit campfire. Placing the pillow against the log you wrapped yourself up in the blanket and fell into a cataclysmic sleep.

* * *

**In Caelum Fero (I Bring to the Sky)** \- watch?v=_dc-tRfKjuQ


	2. Cantus De Campos

2

Those pink judging eyes danced before you. Laying on the ground you clutched your side and tears flowed down your face in pain. His steps filled with a dance as he paced around you. You look at your hand and no longer can see the skin; just blood. Gritting teeth in pain, you somberly accept this fate. The man started to laugh before you, and you began to feel trepidation. You gasped and you realized his plan,

"W-why! P-please please nooo please don't!" Stuttering out and tears flowed down your cheeks. He laughed harder, and louder. "Pleaaase!"

"Heh, how pathetic! You didn't realize?" You thought over it in your head. When he first came up to you, and threatened you. You didn't realize, and that was very stupid of you.

You thought over the deal; to save your friends in turn for your life… but it was stupid. It was a stupid deal with a stupid kid. Mentally slapping yourself, you looked toward him. He smiled maniacally and whisked his cape toward you. Letting your head rest on the ground, you took in what you thought would be your last breaths of air.

He had seemed to of disappeared as time was slowing in your eyes. That sensation of falling came to you and you made garbled noises to fill up the silence. The sun was out and gazing down at you and the wind wasn't there to carry your voice. That didn't matter because you heard someone coming, and coming fast. You didn't look around; you didn't want to see who it was. The sun sparked and dazed in your vision, and Meta Knight appeared in front of it, pushing it out of the way.

"Kirby, Stay with me." The light flashed again, and each time, made to send pain spiraling through your body. "Kirby."

Rushing wind, what was that? What _was_ that? Too much light! _Too_ much… Squint. "Uhhh, hnnnn…"

"Kirby, wake up!" Meta Knight hoisted you up into his arms and bundled his cape up in front of the wound, as to persuade it to stop bleeding. Light flashed again, and each time stronger than the last. You felt so warm, so very hot and weak.

Meta Knight carried you into Dr. Yabui's house, receiving a shocked glance from the old doctor. He immediately set you on the table and asked for assistance. "Kirby! You have to wake up!" He ran over to a cabinet and pulled out… "Kirby!" You felt a jerk as another flash came. You noticed him grab a towel, and how did Fumu and the others end up here? They looked so very worried… "Kirby, wake up this instant!" This was by far the worst flash of all, and sent you in a heaving fit. You look over to Meta Knight as he…

You…

Y…

_**Jolt. **_

_**Lurch. **_

"Kirby, can you hear me now?" You open your eyes and find yourself back in that forest with the familiar sight of Meta Knight, who's eyes, seemed to be orange while holding one of your arms. You blink lazily a few times and realize what had happened. "Kirby?" You want to sit up, but you felt even worse than you did earlier. His eyes had returned to normal but he did not let go of your arm.

"H-how long haave I been… asleep?" He looked up at the stars that peeked through the tree-tops, and back at you. Letting go of your arm, he began.

"You have only managed an hour and twelve minutes." He stood and went over to the supply bags and put them around his shoulder. "We need to leave now. Not only are we in danger by staying here through the night, but you have become ill. You will be fine, I will see to it."

He came back over to you and picked you up, which was way past odd… Meta Knight rarely even touches, let alone carries! He's not one for physical contact, but you guessed this was a no-exceptions scenario for him.

You rested your head on his shoulder plate, which felt amazing considering it was as cold as ice. "Mmeta Knighht… R-you sure, I'm-gna be okay?" You didn't feel well enough to go thinking too much about it, but what if this was fatal? What if he was just lying to make you think you were okay? Meta Knight began to walk through the woods and all things were silent just for them. No animal sounds, no rustling of leaves; it was the calm that came before the storm.

_Meta Knight said you'd be okay! Meta Knight doesn't lie_, you told yourself, _but that doesn't mean he can't_! You jolted up while in his arms as tears filled your eyes at that realization. "Meta Knight please don't lie to me!" You whined and began to cry, which was a terrible idea and only made your nausea and headache more prominent. "Please, I just don't! I-I just. Auh, my head!"

Meta Knight stopped walking and lowered you so you could look into his eyes. "Kirby, you will be alright; this, I promise; this, I would even swear." You opened your eyes enough to look at him, and he wasn't lying. You shouldn't doubt him like that, but you just felt downright awful…

"Wha'd-you know about it, Sir Meta Knight?"

"You need not worry about it at this moment. You must rest." with that note, he hoisted you back up to your original position with you laying your head on his shoulder plate. You pondered over the situation before tiring out, then settling upon sleep once more.

* * *

Two hours and thirty-four minutes of trekking in the dark. For anyone else this would be dangerous, and terrifying for many reasons, but for Meta Knight it is simply a "walk in the park." Meta Knight began pondering over his days in the war; how he would sit upon a tree at nighttime and guard his area of the base while trying to solve philosophical anomalies. A book or two would even capture his time, but that was rarely permitted. Sometimes Jecra would find sleep uneventful and decide to sit up with him staring through the tops of the leafy jungles their bases were stored inside of. Stars would glide past but of course they weren't stars that were falling, they were flying and soaring - rocket ships, star ships, battleships ; if its engine could propel it out of 14 or more different types of atmospheres it was definitely up there. On rare occasion they would see a firefight of enemy vessels attempting to break the walls of defenses; which in the end turned uneventful.

"_In your quest to become a knight, you will take up activities as guarding the base. Guarding requires endurance, and the ability to notice slight disturbances in your surroundings. These skills will be taught to you and you will retain them through the rest of your life. As a puffball, your eyes grant you the ability to see in the dark, but it can also compromise your position for they also glow in darkness as well. Your tasks will be to guard perimeter areas as assigned for any hours. Further instruction on this task will be broadcasted at morning lineup."_

To what he remembers, things were going well. He remembered back to a night where Jecra had climbed onto his tree branch and simply stared at him through the darkness. His eyes squinted as it was nighttime and he could hardly see a thing except for Meta Knight's glowing amber eyes. Jecra randomly blurted various one-liners, even saying "Meta Knight, you're the ponderer of ponderings. You think too much." It was true, and Meta Knight did not think it a bad thing, but Jecra said it might drive him insane one day. Maybe he was true, or maybe he just wanted his friend to stay alive and not get lost in his own head. Either way; it would not make a difference for his life now.

As Meta Knight was walking, you start to violently shake in his arms; in which he lays you horizontally on the ground to examine you. Meta Knight starts to the bags of supplies on his shoulders to find an interceptive medicine to reduce overall symptoms. He supposes for an instance that it is good for Kirby to go into shock; it narrows down the list of illnesses to only four, and then he could properly treat him for what he knows he has, once he has discovered truly what it is.

You start to shallowly gasp in breaths now pulse elevating, and sweat beads on your face while you lay unconscious. Meta Knight grabs three tubes of differently labeled liquids. Two of them are green and different sizes but another is indistinguishable for its paper covering. He has a syringe as well, with a needle almost as long as your entire hand; if you were awake that would definitely scare you.

Meta Knight puts a quarter of both of the green liquids into the syringe, then places them back in the bag. He then fills the rest with the other liquid, which turns out to be clear. He hurriedly places the needle in a vein and empties the syringe into your circulatory system. It takes a few moments to give its push but finally your breathing normalizes and the shaking goes down.

He places a hand under your head to elevate it and after about 3 minutes of this you begin to blink your eyes. "Hnnnn... Sir-Meta-Knight?... Where are we?"

"Kirby, do you remember why we are here?" Meta Knight questioned. You looked at him and your pulse sped up in your chest because you didn't know. _Why were you here?_

"Sir Meta Knight, I really don't remember! What is happening?" Meta Knight looked at the syringe he was still holding and placed it in his pack. "Sir Meta Knight? Please, jog my memory! I don't want to be scared right now!" You tried to prop yourself up, but your arms wouldn't respond to your commands. It was as if you weren't in control of yourself.

"You need not worry about this, Kirby." He responded coolly.

"No Sir. Please... just... please. I mean I can't even remember anything. I don't even know who you are or how I met you or why I'm here or why I feel so bad... I just don't know! All I know is your name right now and that I look up to you like a father but I just don't know why!" He pondered for a few moments and then sat on the ground next to your side.

"I will ultimately summarize for time sake. Kirby, a masked man asked for something from you. He wanted you to choose between saving your friend's lives, and saving your own. In return for saving your own, he would slaughter your friends. In return for saving your friend's, he would take your life instead. You chose the noble way, thus him stabbing you; note the wound on your side. I am sure he poisoned the knife, but I have not found the conclusive illness as of late. After you were stabbed I found you on a trip to the village and then took you immediately to Dr. Yabui's. I helped stitch the knife wound, but all was not well. The villain had gotten away with something important. So both you and I waited three days for you to recover mostly and went to find him. It was my plan to set checkpoints and make them under time, but now with you ill I fret we will be on this journey far longer than I earlier anticipated."

You blinked a few times, registering the story. "Why can't I remember that?"

"The illness has rendered some brain functions unimportant. You seem to have amnesia at this point."

"Oh, okay." You lay your head back down on the grass and feel a fairly cold breeze wash over you. You shivered a little and closed your eyes. The last thing you saw was Sir Meta Knight putting his hand under your back to pick you up again, and then you fell asleep.

* * *

At this point it has been one day and fifteen hours of this trip: four hours since you woke up last. Both Meta Knight and you have finally arrived at the cabin owned by Andony, a close friend of Meta Knight's and a doctor. The cabin is a mile and a half away from the city, Niet, and is the only clearing in the forest.

Andony comes outside to greet Meta Knight and noticed him carrying you. She puzzles over the situation and understands without words.

"Come in," she says. She led him straight inside where on the right were the kitchen and the left a small sitting area. Straight across was an open area with two fused rooms, and in the corner on the left was a small bed. "You can lay him here."

"Thank you, Andony," and with that he placed you on the bed.

"It's nothing," she smiled a warm sort of greeting, the one he remembered to be comforting; "I'll go get medical supplies. Anything you might need, I'll get from in here." With that she went into the kitchen and began rummaging around for various items.

Meta Knight noticed that behind the curtain room-separator; someone's eyes. A small girl with a red hat and a green shirt, and she was holding a paint brush. He would have offered a hello to her, but she disappeared behind the curtain after a few seconds of staring at him.

After a few minutes, Andony appeared back in the room with a cart full of tubes and liquids and bottles. "Thank you, Andony. I am truly grateful for your help." She smiled a warm energetic smile, and pulled up a stool for Meta Knight to sit on. She pulled up a stool for herself too, but didn't sit on it.

"You must already know what illness he has, so you can just tell me the things he needs." With that she pulled out a table compartment from the cart to set things on.

"He needs wire gauze for redressing, and various other things..." He trailed off as he noticed Kirby started to shake, as he did four hours and thirty minutes earlier. He took off the packs he was still wearing and placed them on the floor next to the bed. "Andony, I need to get fluids into his system; he hasn't had anything to eat or drink for a day." With that she went into the kitchen again, and Meta Knight began to check your pulse. It was erratic and unsteady so he took a large wire and wrapped it around the upper part of your arm. Andony came back into the room with a glass of water, and a syringe. "Thank you, Andony," he said as she placed them on the table compartment.

"Would you stop saying thank you all the time," she said with a slight humorous tone. He looked up at her while holding the bands on your arm, and then he nodded. He looked through the cart and found a particular drug and opened it with one hand. He grabbed the syringe and filled half of it with the drug and the other half with water. Since the bands were on your arm the blood flow did not reach the rest of your arm, so it had stopped shaking. He placed the needle in a vein and injected it into your blood stream. Letting go of the bands he placed them back onto the table and checked your pulse again. It was still fast, but it was slowly steading back to normal.

"Meta, you must be hungry too... I'll go fix you something." She went back into the kitchen and then yelled for an Adeleine. The painter girl from earlier came out from behind the curtain and stared at Meta Knight for a few seconds, just like earlier, then ran into the kitchen with her mother.

"Interesting..." Meta Knight murmured to himself. He looked back to you, where you had stopped shaking by now, and patted you on the head. "I will see you awake, yet."

* * *

**Cantus de Campos (Song of the Plains) - **_watch?v=CVPsavYWacg_


	3. Amate Adea a

3a

After Meta Knight redressed Kirby's wound, Andony appeared with a bowl of some milky-beige substance.

"I'll leave to let you finish that in peace. Come on Adeleine, let's go to work in the garden." As she said that, she put her arm around the girl and guided her to the door. He held the soup in his hands for a few moments, admiring her motherly attitude, and then set it on the bed-side table. He gazed at you, and decided you would not be waking up in the time it would take him to eat the meal, so he began to take off his mask.

After finishing the soup rather quickly he slipped his mask back on and carried the empty bowl into the kitchen. From there he saw out of the window on the far side of the room, Andony and her daughter (who looked well older now) plucking some weeds from a small square garden. Each time she pulled one out; she set it aside and went back for another. He thought to himself, _get back to Kirby_, and left their business to themselves.

Upon his entering the room again, you have a very placid expression, and began to blink slowly. "Meta Knight?"

"I am here." He made his way back to the chair next to the bed, while waiting for any questions you might have.

"Where are we?" You tried to sit up but you were far too weak for the task; it wasn't really needed anyway.

"We have arrived at the cabin." He blatantly spoke; if Meta Knight could seem tired, you would have guessed that he was now. His lack of further explanation really spoke that to you. You couldn't blame him of course, having carried you most of the trip and looked after you the entire way.

"Do I need to know anything else?" You asked, hoping not to keep him long.

"Not at this moment," he quaintly spoke. He shifted his position on the chair to grab something on the compartment table and said, "While you are awake, you need to drink this," while handing you a glass of water. You took it, but still weren't able to sit up. He noticed and placed an arm behind your head and put an extra pillow behind your back. You tipped the glass into your mouth, and sipped at it for a long while.

Eventually you lowered it and the glass was a quarter full. "Can you tell me about the house... or uh cabin we're in?" you asked.

He raised his arm and said, "The kitchen is through that doorway," while pointing, "and through there is unimportant as of now," while pointing at the curtain room-separator. You had finished the glass as he explained but couldn't reach the bed-side table. He took the empty glass and went into the kitchen, but by the time he came back you had already slipped back into a long sleep.

Meta Knight sat on the chair for a few moments, pondering over what to do with his time. Then Andony and her girl came in, very sweaty but only a bit dirty. She smiled a very sweet and motherly sort of smile, the kind that's 'been there' and 'done that'. She turned to her daughter and quickly pointed toward something, and they both made their way into the other half of the room, past the curtain.

Meta Knight decided now was the perfect time to rest, and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Thirsty... You're thirsty. You open your eyes in darkness, and gazing to your left there are two yellow orbs, but they are dimmed. _Meta Knight's asleep_, you thought to yourself. You look around and see no glass of water anywhere, and decide there must be some in the kitchen that Meta Knight went into before you fell asleep. You lazily flung the covers off of you, but such a simple action left you nearly catching your breath. You decided to take the trip slowly and made your way over to the end of the bed. Letting your nerves relax for a few moments, and you slid off then immediately lay on the floor to counter any effects you might receive from it.

You take a couple of breaths before grabbing the side-cushion of the bed to help you stand. One foot after another, you make your way to the door way. It was fine at first until you started to feel lightheaded, and then you quicken your pace to make it there faster. Unfortunately vertigo placed itself in your head with full-effect. You fell onto the floor, next to the table in the kitchen and even made an audible "Hnn..." for words that only swarmed in your mind. You doubted you could raise yourself from the floor again, but it was nice to have the cold floor on your head.

You don't know how long you had been lying there, until you heard shifting behind you. Someone gently put their arms under you and lifted you off the ground. You had your eyes closed but it was Meta Knight; you could just tell. He turns you around in his arms and you rest your head on his mask, which is even colder than the floor. He must be wondering what you're thinking wandering in here alone and at night, but he also probably isn't.

"I just... wanted water. Just... water. I'm sorry; too weak." With eyes still closed, he placed you on a kitchen chair and you heard the soft taps of the closing of cabinets and then the swish of water filling up a glass.

Now you opened your eyes again and saw him sit on a chair that was scooted directly next to, and was even touching, the chair you were on. He handed you the glass and you took it with both hands, closed your eyes again, and... _Welp. _Water did make it into your mouth, but also spilled onto your face and trickled down your chest. You forced a laugh to lighten the situation, or to act like you weren't embarrassed. You so very were... and he probably knew that.

"I'm pretty useless," you muttered in just above a whisper. He used a towel from the table and cleaned the water off of you, then placed you next to him on his chair.

"If you believe you are, then you truly are." Some riddle? Why does he do that?

This time he helped you hold the glass so that you wouldn't spill it again. You became very exhausted the longer you were awake. The trip in here had tired you out and you didn't notice yourself gradually leaning onto Sir Meta Knight. Finished with the water you didn't feel up to going back just yet, and he probably figured that. It didn't matter since you began to doze off, and now you were literally intervening into his space. He didn't seem to care, so maybe it was fine. He even placed his cape around you, but that was the last thing you remembered before you fell into sleep once more.

* * *

You blink open your eyes to wonderful cooked goods filling the air, and you couldn't help but water at the mouth from their colorful smells. You sat up, then noticed you were able to move around quite unlike you were able to the past days. You look over and don't see Sir Meta Knight sitting at his usual chair next to the bed, so you hop off and began to look around. Maybe since there's food cooking, he might be in the kitchen?

You walked over to the doorway and stood, and yes, he was there sitting at a chair facing away from you. Also there were a lady and a girl sitting at the far end of a table with six chairs.

The older lady looked up and saw you standing there and smiled. Meta Knight turned around then stepped onto the floor and came to stand in front of you. He patted your head and asked,

"How are you feeling this morning?" You looked to the side and thought for a mere second, and immediately looked back up with a smirk.

"A hundred loads better!"

"Well, that is excellent." He gave you an approving nod as you leaned in the doorway. You shivered a bit, but just a cold shiver.

"I guess I'm cold? I hope that's just it."

"Right you are. I will get you something for that, but first you must be acquainted with an old friend of mine." To this Andony made her way over to you and knelt down beside you. She smiled a very kind smile, the one that Fumu gives when you do something to help.

"I'm Andony as was just said. I know your name, but do you?" With that you laughed a little; it sure was nice having such a friendly person around. You guessed it was because you were so used to being around Sir Meta Knight.

"I'm Kirby; it's really great to meet you. If Sir Meta Knight likes you then I sure do too." You looked over to Meta Knight as he began to walk into the other room. Trying not to seem rude, you looked back at Andony and said, "I have to go with him..." to which she smiled sweetly.

"That's alright, you boys run along." With that you turned around and followed Meta Knight to the bedside table. He pulled out a drawer with things from your pack and his.

He grabbed something, but you couldn't see what it was since it was folded up. Hopefully it was a blanket of some sort.

"If you would, face me," Meta Knight said bluntly with it compressed between his gloved hands. You did as he directed and he unfolded the cloth and slipped it over your head. "How does it feel? I had been meaning to give this to you for some time, and I supposed now would be an opportune time to do so."

It was a black cape, with green lace that was accented with a gold trim. The green lace was undiscernible from the black but if looking closely, one could definitely see it. The hood of the cape covered your eyes when you tried to look up at Meta Knight to show him how thankful you were.

"Wow... I like it a lot. Like a lot a lot!" You laughed a little and admired its silky black fabric. "It reminds me of those super guys from the pages that bun shows me! The ones that can fly and stuff." You put the hood back to see him and then grabbed the edges of the cape and made it swish back and forth. You smiled up at him and properly thanked him for the cape.

"You know, a 'super guy' has no energy without a morning meal." You looked at him and remembered waking up to that smell earlier, it was still wafting about in the place... but you realized that you had become blind to it after a few minutes.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot I was hungry!" You smiled a bit, for the humor in it was obvious knowing how often you got hungry.

"Yes, almost..." He had a humorous lace to his tone upon saying that, and then began to proceed into the kitchen. He sat in his same spot at the table and you followed to sit where you remembered him sitting the night before, when you wanted water.

Andony came over with a fresh plate of stacked pancakes with assorted fruits placed neatly on top, and all of it was covered in lustrous golden syrup. Placing it in front of you she smiled and sat next to you and slowly handed you a fork.

"I wouldn't eat this too fast; you'd probably just throw it all up after being sick for the past however-long. Try to eat it slowly." You stared at her in amazement, and took the fork but didn't eat quite yet. You looked over to Meta Knight who was now reading something from a metal, square platform. He looked up at you out of the corner of his eyes, and you felt the need for some sort of approval.

"You do not need my permission to eat, Kirby." You looked down at the food and wondered how much trouble it would be if you vomited it all up afterwards. You thought about how much trouble you've already caused. What a pathetic-

"Kirby, just eat. Do not worry about vomiting again, it is no problem." You stared at him and felt stupid, but also thankful too. You took the fork and began to work into the pancakes.

* * *

It had been quite a while since breakfast and you had earlier went back into the bedroom to sleep off any fatigue you might have still had from being ill. You were now sitting up just thinking of random things that could occupy your head. You looked into the doorway of the kitchen, which was lit up further by the sun cascading through the treetops, and flowing into the windows. Nothing of real entertainment was around from what you could see; maybe it wasn't so bad. Sometimes you would get into a mood that you would just sit down on a balcony in the castle, close your eyes, and think.

Maybe you would be doing that if you were in that mood, but most of the time you wanted to do things with people. Things that were fun and made you laugh and smile; the happiest kind of things, like playing soccer or some made-up game that everyone could participate in. Those were some really great memories you thought over in your head, and you wished you could re-live all of them right now.

You inhaled slowly and relaxed a little, then stepped lightly off the bed and felt the cold stone of the floor under your feet. Meta Knight always said it was good to be aware of all six senses at the same time. Missing one of them could result in catastrophes, or something? Well, you know he said training isn't just for training time; you train every day with everything you do, he said. He never did explain what the sixth one exactly was, but you know the other five very well, and practice using them all at once to train on your own.

You let your eyes open and they wander over to the curtain room-separator, and instantly all focus you had worked up went down the drain. You didn't desperately want to know what was on the other side of the room, but you were a curious little fellow so you began to quietly walk over to the wall where the curtain is brushed up against. You moved it slightly left with the back of your hand and peeked one eye through.

The first thing you see in that room is color. A lot of it swirled around on undiscernible shapes and sizes of board and paper. Pictures, paintings, words, etched carefully onto a canvas as if to speak to it. A bed was at the far wall with two nightstands on either side. It was a small bed, and there was someone sitting on it. You stepped back and put the curtain to the wall to give them their privacy.

You tried to remember what they looked like; a girl with ebony short hair that was mostly hidden by a plump red hat which reminded you of apples, and you remember the spoiled apple you dropped in the forest a day or two ago. How it was bitten out of and dropped, wasted... useless-

You took a breath and turned around so that the curtain was to your back. You remembered the girl again, how she was at breakfast earlier and never said a single word, how Meta Knight said through this curtain was unimportant.

You heard a feeble knock from behind you and there that same girl was standing there, holding the curtain in her right hand and leaning against the wall. You were lost staring at her emerald eyes for a few moments before sputtering out,

"S-sorry... I'm sorry." She barely smiled and her eyes softened as you looked away in embarrassment. She wasn't saying anything at all so you looked back up at her and she motioned with her hand to follow.

You went through, and it all was still as colorful as you remembered. She turned around and smiled sweetly and went over to a larger canvas in front of the window and pointed at it. It was a red and white picture of a garden, with a beige colored wall plastered behind it. There was also a window but it was cut off on the right side of the canvas.

You looked at her and she was hopefully awaiting a positive response, with her fists clinging together in front of her chest.

"Wow... I like it." You look toward her again and stare peacefully into her eyes, and a calming rush of adrenaline surges. She smiled intently and grabs a paintbrush, and then switches that canvas with a blank one. Handing you the paintbrush she also picked up a color palette from one of the many tables with supplies and held it out to you. She gave you a happy nod and stared.

"Oh nonono... I don't think I'm very good at-," then she took your hand and forcefully placed the palette in it, crossed her arms, and raised her eyebrows; all in a very nonchalant manner. You stared at the blank canvas and searched for a picture within your mind to etch. You glanced back at her as she was only vaguely showing trepidation in her posture, and took a moment to figure the idea that came to your head.

You lightly dab the paintbrush onto the palette and start toward the canvas, making a sideways oval and then using green to fill it in. It was an eye that was similar to hers; although it was quite terrible. You grunt in exasperation and lower the brush.

She remains ever silent and gently takes your hand in hers. She lowers your hand and dips the tip in black and begins to evenly trace a curved line, and two more under that. You stare in awe as a crude eye becomes a definitive masterpiece. You smile up at her and she squints and bunches up her nose in a very cute way. She lets go of your hand and you placed the paintbrush along with the palette on the same table they came from. You politely turn in her direction and clear your throat.

"I don't believe I know your name, miss." She makes an expression as if she remembered something, then grabs the paintbrush from the table. Under the eye from the canvas, she writes in very artistically appealing letters, **Adeleine**.


	4. Amate Adea b

3b

You gaze into the name written, and think that it is one of the most beautiful names you have ever heard. You have been thoughtfully wondering why she never spoke, and ever more so now. You didn't want to be rude, so you decided to become better acquainted with her before you asked that question.

She looked at you peacefully, and awaited another response from you. You stared back, unsure of what she meant. She was sitting with her legs folded underneath her, and scooted forward to point at your chest. She tapped on it very lightly and then kept staring into your eyes.

"Oh! My name... My name is Kirby, yep." You felt a bit stupid, but not to the point of embarrassment. She surely understood and smiled, then started to get up and walk around. "Hey, it's my turn to show you something." She looked at you intriguingly and followed you as you headed back into the guest portion of the home. You reached into your pack of supplies and pulled out your warp star. Nothing special to you, having it your entire life, but her eyes saw it for the first time. Its essence glued to her eyes and wrapped its yellow glow around her entire smile. "I would let you hold it but it would stop glowing and turn black." She looked confused as she had started to reach out to touch it, but took her hand back once you had said that. "I apologize for that. I am sorry... um-..." She looked confused again, but this time it was different. "I am sorry... I don't know what to say since I'm the only one talking." You expected her to be sad by that comment, but she smiled and then gestured for you to stay right there. She got up and walked into her room, then came back a few moments later with a pad of paper and a pencil. She wrote about halfway down the pad until stopping and then giving the pad to you. It read:

"_When I was little I could speak and also sing. To be honest I don't really remember that..._

_My mother said I got in a very bad accident, but she doesn't like to talk about it because it hurts her heart. So I can't talk now, but that is okay since I have met a very good friend. Plus I can just write it all, or draw, or paint. I like painting because... well, I just like it. _

_Also, you seem very sweet and kind, but you don't have to apologize all the time, I'm not that easily offended. : )"_

You stared up at her and smiled, then said, "Well, that's good then. The reason it would stop glowing is because you're not a star warrior. They only glow for star warriors, but I don't know why. Something about life force and stuff but Meta Knight never tells me about it... or I guess I've never thought to ask."

She poked the center of the warp star while you were still touching it, and it continued to glow. She looked at you and grabbed her pad and began to scribble. "_Is all that it can do is glow?"_

"Well it's supposed to also become larger and have someone stand on it and fly it. I used to be really good at that but I'm scared of heights now. Actually really-really scared..."

"_That's unfortunate... but what's so bad about heights. Heights are where the birds and the sky are, and the tree tops. Those are so amazing; if I could fly up there with them I would be so happy." _

"I love the trees and the birds... but being up there with them. It's so scary... I even sometimes have nightmares about falling through the air. Are you afraid of anything?"

"_I'm sure I am, but I haven't met it yet."_ After that you both stared into each other's eyes and shared a respected silence. You remember her paintings and thought maybe that was a good conversation subject.

"Hey, want to show me some more of your paintings?" Her eyes widened and she nodded; then she got up and put her pointer finger in the air as to signify 'wait here'. She ran into the other side of the room and you waited patiently.

She came back with a stack of papers and placed them in front of you. The one on top was a drawing of some trees, simple but colored realistically. You shuffled through two or three until you came across one of a waterfall. This one had been painted with different hues of blue and green. You found yourself staring at it and then Adeleine put a note in your hand.

_"This is actually a real picture. I like to paint and draw what I see every day, how I see things. We could go to the real waterfall later. Wouldn't that be fun?"_

"Yes, that would be really fun!" You felt serene sitting there, as the waterfall, staring into her emerald eyes similar to a pool of blue turned green with the reflection of the fauna admiring it, then were taken out of your stupor as you remembered staring was rude. Ahh, how was it rude? She even wrote herself that she was not easily offended! You continued to stare toward the ground in silence, and she took one of your hands and held it. You smiled but continued the downward gaze, but let your eyes drift toward the waterfall painting. Oh, this feeling you felt in your heart. It really did beat quick, and unlike when you're heavy with the tiredness of a sport, or training. It was something new to be cherished, but it was also scary, so scary. In attempt to not delve into this at an inopportune time, you let go of her warm soft hand while immediately regretting doing so.

"I think I might have training in a few minutes... I'll have to get back to you on all that." Hopping off the floor, you help her arrange all of the pages into the order they were brought. You wave silently to her and turn your back to enter into the kitchen, and Ms. Andony is sitting there. Her eyes flicker up at you from the table, and she's reading something from a book or some papers. You couldn't really see it or them until you discretely stood on the tips of your feet. She was reading from a tablature of some sort, a sleek and small rectangle with light pouring out of it and shining onto her face. She continued staring as it had been a matter of seconds, and you were staring too.

"Oh, pardon me, Ms. Andony, I don't mean to stare, really..." Her mouth floated into a large smile and she airily laughed.

"You're a lot like him, apologizing all over the place for nothing at all. Like the whole world is resting in your hands and one small step in the wrong direction and everything is your fault, oh but I don't mean to be rude… simply poking fun." You side-smiled.

"Where is he, by the way?"

"Oh him… He's outside. Cutting up a tree, breaking an arm, watching diligently, …not sure. I probably didn't even get in the ring with that fellow out there. He's a mystical one, but lovely to have on your side." You start for the door and open it, and are halfway out before you turn back to her and say,

"I think you described him perfectly."

* * *

Meanwhile outside, you look around at this new refreshing world. You hadn't been out here yet since getting better and it smelled lovely. As refreshing as a bouquet of flowers, and speaking of flowers after turning your head; this is the flower garden the two misses were working so hard on, and it is absolutely gorgeous. How much time and effort went into this? You walk to stand in front of it, and remember the painting of this exact scene in Adeleine's portfolio, save for a couple of newly bloomed flowers.

You begin to walk over to the side of the house, where you saw a tree peeking out from the corner at you. How lovely it was, with its shining apples, which reminded you of Whispy Woods.

You looked around a bit and see no sign of Meta Knight around that area either, but you know he has to be nearby. You just felt it projecting toward you, like an unexplainable presence. With not much else to look at, you decide it would be better to just use your voice to locate him.

"Meta Knight?" You said calmly into the trees around the area. "I thought we would train since I am all better…" Continuing to look around, you decided to try at his name again. "Meta Knig-"

"You have not a weapon to spar with." Turning around, your eyes meet his and you smile a little bit. His cooled figure stood high above your eyes.

"Where did you come from? I looked all around and you were nowhere." You said with a tone of amazement, also with a sprinkle of jealousy. You mean, after all, it was pretty cool being able to spontaneously appear before people.

"I came from above. I was watching from the trees," this in which he pause for a moment, as if to contemplate whether he should even tell you this part, "for the enemy has set their eyes on our whereabouts. It is good that you came for training, because I sense we will be met with foes very soon. Come." He began a trek toward the apple tree. "I do not think we should begin rigor until you're fully healed from the illness." You pouted jokingly but continued to listen. "We will sit here under this tree, and I will give you a topic to focus on. You will project this topic away from you, for all around you to sense it. I will tell you when to stop."

You sit in the dry patch of dirt under the tree, then wrap the cape around your shoulders to feel more comfortable. You even take it a step further by putting the hood over your head, blocking out any aversive stimuli. Well, that is what Meta Knight told you to do. Attempt to block any and all aversive stimuli before beginning the meditation process.

"Meditate and project the concept of-" a slight pause as he thought of a significant topic, "-the passage of time. Think of what time means to you, its importance, its significance and insignificance. Speak silently those thoughts out around you as if the grass and the trees could hear."

Time? Time it was, then. Or is, or will be. Time is… time. What more to it was there? It was simple and complex and nothing. It doesn't even exist in actuality, just to better understand things. Time… time.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, and your patience was wearing thin. You knew meditating was not easy, but you figured that you had achieved it already by now. Your mind begins to wander around things, like food. The apples above you are within reach in front of your eyes, but they begin to melt and swirl away from your touch. The water surrounding you spoils and lurches away from your feet. You didn't do anything to them, why were they being so mean… You continue to jump at the apples, and jump at the water. Each time the apples broke down their atomic structure and transformed into something repulsive, and the water turned black and avoided your touch. As soon as you stopped and stood there, just staring at them, they returned to normal.

You jolt awake and throw off the hood and stand up. How long had you been drifting? Meta Knight called it drifting when one lost consciousness while meditating. It wasn't a thing like sleeping, because everything had an eerie sense to it, at least from the experience of drifting you had. It was however a great way to explore inner thought, sift through old stuff.

You look around and notice Meta Knight was gone. You stand, despite being told only to stop when Meta Knight said to. You didn't bother caring since he left, when he said you two would sit together.

So you walked back inside the house and searched for Adeleine. The waterfall was sure sounding like an excellent place to go right about now.

* * *

"Adeleine?" you called out as you lifted the curtain off from against the wall. She hurriedly covered up a canvas and stood in front of it and looked at you with startled green eyes. She stood there for a few seconds before relaxing a bit and then she walked over to you. "Are you still wanting to go to the fountain… or was it waterfall…"

She shook her head up and down and went into a back hallway at the far wall of the room; you continued to stare at the canvas she covered. She came back out wearing a shoulder-satchel over a red felt blazer with large blue buttons, and then grabbed her notepad and pencil from the nightstand. She came to stand in front of you, ready to go.

You walked into the other side of the room and grabbed your Warpstar from inside your pack then went back over to Adeleine. She smiled to signify that she was ready to go, and you both walked out of the door together. You let her lead the way, which was right; past the garden, past the apple tree, and into the woods. She looked over to you as you were falling behind; you chose not to follow too close as to give her privacy. She stopped in her tracks for you to gain back the few feet's distance between you two. You stopped with her and looked up into her eyes. She grabbed her notepad out of her satchel and scribbled something on it quickly.

"_Are you okay? You look troubled." _You kept staring for a few moments, and then looked at the ground. She grabbed your hand and held it tightly to show she was listening.

"It's just that uh… I never asked Sir Meta Knight's permission… t-to come out here I mean. I uh-"

She put her other hand on top of the hand she was already holding. You bit your lip and looked at the path ahead and decided it wouldn't hurt to just continue.

"It's fine… I'm sure it's fine." She nodded once and continued ahead, still holding the one hand to keep you close. You supposed it was to keep you close… You hoped.

You both continued on the path for a good 13 minutes. You had started to hear the rumbling of water about two minutes before and now you came into the clearing with the side of a small mountain.

A waterfall gently poured over the edge, and sprayed the pool down below. She led you over to the edge and knelt down next to the clear water. She cupped her hands in it and a lot dribbled out, but she took a sip from it. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and then stared at you.

"Oh, I'm not thirsty; I'm good." She smiled lightly and crisscrossed her legs on the soft patch of grass next to the water. In substantial peace she closed her eyes and listened to the auditory beauty around her. You did the same, and closed your eyes to listen all around you while clutching your glowing warpstar.

The whoosh of the endless waterfall and its mist is personified in its sounds. Its sounds are those that contain magic and also unfaltering majesty as well. Its calmness, loudness, speaks across delicately but also furiously. Then there was the sound, or rather sounds of the birds that sung in the trees. Their sound mixed together for you, into harmony. Their sound mixed with the waterfall and created a melody that sounded light and staccato toward the never ending and loud sound of the falls, forever contrasting in complete synergy.

Your perspicacity to the sounds around you created a better understanding of what Meta Knight earlier lesson had taught. This was time, all around you; it existed because it existed for you. From your eyes, and ears, and every sense of yours; it was true because you sensed it with your own body.

Adeleine placed a hand on your arm to rouse you from your state. You looked up at her and she grabbed your hand, and then led you along the bank of the pond more over toward the falls. At this point nearer to them, mist was cascading onto several rocks, soaking them in water and they glistened in the sunlight that shown through the tree tops. She turns back to you and releases your hand, then carefully places her feet across two or three stones before you realize that she's going across the rocks, which looked as if they headed under the falls.

"Miss Adeleine, I don't think that's very safe!" She turned around and gave you a look that Bun would give you if you were being too cowardly. "Adeleine..." She turned around again and made a gesture as if to say 'Come on!' with her arm. "Oh alright..." You began placing your arms and feet in the exact places that she had put hers onto; very precisely mimicking every pattern and every movement she made while trekking across the dampened rocks.

Eventually this path led to a small crevice, sort of a cave, which had a lovely view through the waterfall. It distorted the world around it and blurred the colors. Adeleine suddenly hands you a tiny, ripped piece of paper with some writing scribbled on it.

"_This is my favorite place."_ You look over to her and she was staring out into the waterfall; its beauty was in its chaos; the destruction and reconstruction of the world, as if through a glass darkly.

"I think this is amazing." You whispered while smiling lightly, then stared towards her and she stared back. Lost in the greenness of her eyes you see the world around you reflect off them. You both continue to stare at one another until you realized your rudeness.

You look away, back toward the falling water that cascaded - as if in a window - there in front of you. She grabbed your hands which garnered you to stare into her eyes again, and you felt a flush of some unexplainable feeling. Your body went stiff, as if paralyzed, as if you were falling through the air.

She continued to hold your hands, but became ever-so closer to your body and you held them harder, and closer to you. She looked out towards the waterfall and quickly looked back.

As you were but only inches apart now, you could see everything reflecting off her eyes; all the beauty in the world that she saw, supernal with great love and hope, layered into them; so they were the true window of the world. Not the waterfall, it distorted the reality around it; those were true.

And at this moment, she closed the space and placed her lips upon yours. She closed her eyes, and so did you and you felt a rush of incredible energy surge through you. As if you were not falling now, you were flying, soaring through the air. Incredible feeling throughout you, and you took one hand and gently placed it upon her face.

The two of you were stuck there like that; enjoying this new feeling of what you presumed was love. Love felt nice, it felt like hope and wonder, and flying. You supposed heights weren't all that bad if they felt like this; if anything felt like this.

* * *

**Amate Adea (Love Approached) -** watch?v=Bx5lPNP3W1I


	5. Zarabanda a

**A/N: Extremely minor changes to chapter 3b, he brought his warp star with him to the waterfall.**

* * *

4a

The two of you separated and you looked down at the cave floor. Out of your peripheral you saw she continued to stare at you, so you looked up again. She handed you a piece of paper that said "_that's called kissing… Haha :)" _You smiled in embarrassment, but didn't let yourself linger in it too long before she gave you a tiny kiss on the cheek, then took her satchel off and sat down. She pulled out a blank canvas and her pencil then looked over to you as if to ask you what she should draw on this brand new canvas.

"You could draw… A walnut!" She looked at you but shook her head, which you took as her saying she did not know what that was. You bit your top lip in search of something interesting to draw and found the answer. "How about a clock?" She raised her eyebrows and began to etch out on the pad. Pulling pens of various colors out of her shoulder-satchel she set them aside while she continued drawing the outline of a clock.

You sat in silence and enjoyed the sound of the water fall letting the rest of that embarrassment fall away. For a minute or two you closed your eyes and let the mist from the waterfall brisk your face. You began to think about time again, and about how her clock will look once it was done. You look over at the paper but she hides it. She smiles and holds it to her chest, then waves her pointer finger back and forth. "_It's supposed to be a surprise!"_ Is what she really meant by that.

You put the hood on from your cape and lay back on the stone floor, while holding your warpstar to your chest. The hood completely covered your face which was good to keep out any light for a nap. You almost forgot you were still wearing it until parts of it began to stick to your skin from becoming damp.

All of a sudden a surge of negative feeling rushed over you and you looked toward the exit. Your eyes widened in surprise of the contrasting emotion. This feeling wasn't similar to just regular single emotions; it was like an entire blast of every bad feeling all in one burst. You felt jittery and your vision began to blur into orange. It was as if you were falling without wings while also being completely stuck in time.

You grabbed the sides of your head and groaned, garnering the attention of Adeleine. She places a hand on your shoulder and you looked to her with a frightened expression while slipping the hood off.

"Miss Adeleine, I think we need to go. Now." At that, she mouthed the word _why? _and looked concerned. "I feel something is wrong, very wrong. We should go."

She began to hurriedly put things in her pack and you helped her. You both shoved various pens and pencils into the pack and then she quickly threw it over her shoulder.

"You go across first, I'm right behind you." She began stepping across the rocks, and you partially wanted her to go first because she already knew where to step; however, it was mostly because in case she did fall, you could help her.

She successfully made it across, but you were having much difficulty with it. You had stepped on three rocks already but your hands were shaking so it was hard to get a good grip on the wet ones. You close your eyes for a moment and breathe, then look back up toward her.

"Miss Adeleine..." She understood, then took off her shoulder satchel and extended the strap as far as it would go. You reached out and she lassoed the strap toward you, in which you grabbed the end and let her pulling help you across.

Once the steps were complete, you took a large breath and attempted to gather your composure. The look of fright upon your face did not go unseen, because Adeleine grabbed your arm. She kneeled on the ground in front of you and gave you that stern motherly look Fumu gives. The intense panic was still at its peak and not subsiding in any way, and she noticed. You closed your eyes and attempted to level your breathing and hide your hands under the cape, but it didn't work. You felt both her hands hold yours behind your back which helped distract you, but it wasn't enough.

"Can we run to the cabin?" You opened your eyes as you asked this question, in which she nodded very articulately. She let go of your right hand but kept the left, and then both of you were off. In this moment you tried to enjoy the feeling of her soft hand in yours, though it wasn't working. This emotional force was much too powerful.

* * *

By walking it would take 13 minutes, but by running it took 6, and the two of you stormed into the clearing that held the cabin. The first thing that caught your eyes was Meta Knight, sword drawn and he was frantically stepping from one place to another. He quickly turned as if he heard you there, and his eyes were orange.

In that moment you realized the emotion you were feeling wasn't all yours, it was his too. He was projecting just like he taught you how to do.

"Kirby. Get Adeleine inside." You both looked at each other and then back at him. The haste could be heard in his voice, and even more so when he yelled, "NOW!" at the two of you for just standing there.

Immediately you tugged Adeleine, who still had hold of your hand, toward the cabin. While you were running you decided it would be better if you knew what was going on.

"Sir Meta Knight, what's happening?" He continued to stand in the middle of the clearing, now with green eyes, that would quickly flicker to orange periodically.

Letting Adeleine go to her mother, you shut the door to the cabin and proceeded to turn towards Meta Knight. You knew someone had to be attacking, but you didn't see anyone around. Running up to Meta Knight you got in a fighting stance and put your back to his. Still the question nagged,

"Sir, I don't see anyone, where are they?"

"They are all around us, and they do not want to be seen."

"I don't understand." You look everywhere, becoming more frightened by his words. How could anyone surround you both, if no one was there?

"Sense the area around you. We are not alone."

A whoosh of wind to interrupt him, and then a voice chuckles out over the clearing.

"Well I've been _waiting _for you to show up, Kirby of the stars! You did make us wait a while did you not?" You stumbled around, looking everywhere for the source of the menacing voice to no avail. It wasn't coming from one direction; it was coming from all of them. "We almost got bored! We are a bit more eccentric when we are bored."

"Only cowards would hide in the air!" You yelled out all around. You couldn't even see this man but he made you very angry. You assumed he was the cause of all the troubles you had experienced.

"Well you only _did _just arrive, but I do see your point." And at that instant a portal opened up in front of Meta Knight, and a tall man stepped slyly through it. He was not unlike a narrow, dark tree. His arms were skinny and his body was spiny, and his face twisted into a sinister smile. His hair was dark as if rotting leaves still clung to his scalp, and two red eyes bore from under it staring at you and Meta Knight.

Chills ran through your body, but you were sure you were the only one who felt them. That's because you felt a sense of anger and confidence that was not native to yourself. You were also sure that your trepidation did not go unnoticed, and at that, this man began to laugh vigorously. He clasped his hands together in front of his torso and bent over to laugh some more. All-the-while he stared back at you through narrowed slits like the moon shining through the canopy.

"To see your young, unfiltered emotions... delightful." You stood scowling by Meta Knight's side now. You definitely contrasted in appearance to Meta Knight, what with his rigid figure, attentive eyes, and Galaxia held before him in a defensive stance. You had both hands in front of your scowling expression and the air tensed as the man treaded forward slowly.

Silence settled between both groups, the only sounds were the shuffling of leaves from the wind and the whisk of capes gently nudged from it too.

"Hm, anyways... My name is Kyro and I've come to tell you my plans." He thoughtfully pursed his lips and gazed down at his hands, but quickly looked back now with a slight curve to his lips.

"...And why would you do that?" Meta Knight questioned.

"Because I know you don't stop me!" With that, the man started running towards you and grabbed your arm, taking you by surprise. Meta Knight instinctively attempted to jump in front of you to whom the man yelled "**Time out**!" and you didn't hear him anymore. He dragged you forward very quickly and turned you to face a frozen Meta Knight.

Your eyes went wide seeing him there. In mid-run with Galaxia in hand, Meta Knight's entire form stood completely still. Not even the gentle wind ruffled his cape, not even the blink of his eyes showed to you that he was aware. In fact, as you looked around, nothing was moving at all. Looking into the trees several leaves were falling to the ground, but unmoving as they were, they remained in the air.

The man still holding you now had his arms wrapped around your entire body with a death grip, which you didn't know how to free yourself from. You began to panic and squirm against his clutch but you only felt the heat of his laugh on your head.

"So, heh, I won't tell you my plan... that was a distraction. What comes next is my true gift to you both. **Time in**."

Slowly movement filtered into the area as the leaves began to gently rustle at a snail's pace, and the slow wind shoved Meta Knights cape ever so slightly. Things were moving but in slow motion. Then all of a sudden time regained its full velocity, and Meta Knight continued to run in the direction he was going. He quickly realized you were not where he had just seen you, and turned his head to his right.

"Sir Meta Knight, help me!" His eyes went orange at the sudden realization. He stepped forward quickly a few paces to put himself a few yards away.

"What do you want from us?" You stared into Meta Knight's eyes nervously but he stared back confidently, and it was that confidence that you clung to.

"What do I want? I want you to watch." He laughed at his outrageous pun for a few moments, then turned you around and stared into your eyes, and then everything faded to black.

Kirby fell harshly to the ground, his cape settling over his head.

"What have you done!" Meta Knight yelled at the man and immediately ran forward to initiate battle. He was caught off guard when Kyro simply smiled and waved his hand in a circular motion, emitting a translucent wave of distorted reality before stepping backward into nothing; disappearing entirely. He attempted to unleash a sword beam but it merely passed through the air and sliced across trees at the edge of the clearing. Seeing that attacking the man was useless, his attention went directly to a limp Kirby hidden under his black cape.

"Kirby?" Meta Knight tried to see if he was aware, or respondent. He strode over to Kirby and kneeled beside him. "Kirby are you alright?" Kirby's back was facing him and he reached out a gloved hand to see if that would get a response. Placing his hand on Kirby's shoulder, Kirby started to move, placing both hands under him. Meta Knight noticed the strange distortion in the air around Kirby. His aura was no longer sensible and became shrouded in darkness.

Kirby's back was facing him, and his hood was over his entire head, but still Meta Knight pressed to persuade him to respond. Kirby turned slowly and Meta Knight could not see his face.

"Kirby?..."

Kirby looked up from under his cape. His eyes were red.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Kek. Anyways, uh... Please review, it helps me know people care about the story so I can feel motivated to get chapters out sooner. If you can't review since it's wonky shoot me up a private message. I would love to hear everything you have to say, be it good or bad. Anything is welcome... like please... Also very sorry for the wait. I have little excuses other than my computer got a virus and was inaccessible for 8 months... That's not really a good excuse. College exists as well. Uh yes here we are in the super duper part of the story.**

**Zarabanda (Saraband)** **-** watch?v=tZD9dG-tbbI


End file.
